


Learning how to surf

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sentinel Bingo challenge, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim teaches Blair how to surf.Sentinel Bingo ChallengePrompt: surf.





	Learning how to surf

[](https://imgur.com/jQyxpVc)


End file.
